Henrik Mikaelson
Henrik Mikaelson (Elder Futhark: ᚺᛖᚾᚱᛁᚲ᛫ᛗᛁᚲᚨᛖᛚᛋᛟᚾ)'' was born in the 10th century and was a member of the family of Originals, being the youngest child of Mikael and Esther. Henrik has six siblings consisting of three older brothers; Finn, Elijah, Kol, a maternal older half-brother named Niklaus and two older sisters, Freya, and Rebekah. He was also the uncle of Unnamed Nephew and Hope. He died when Klaus brought him to see the werewolves transform, but one of the werewolves lost control and mauled him to death. His death is what drove Esther to protect her children by turning them into vampires. '''Henrik was a member of the Mikaelson Family. Early life Rebekah mentioned that Henrik was the youngest brother, which means he is the youngest member of the Mikaelson family. He and Klaus went to see the werewolves transform, but he was brutally killed by one. This event caused Mikael to ask his wife Esther to transform their children into the first vampires. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Three According to his sister, Rebekah, Henrik died as a human. Klaus felt like it was his fault for Henrik's death, as he was the one who brought Henrik to see the werewolves turn. Throughout The Originals Series In Always and Forever, Elijah tells Hayley that what drove his mother to turn his family into vampires was Henrik's death, and that was how the Mikaelsons were labelled as The Originals. In Every Mother's Son, it was revealed that it was actually the tribe of Klaus' father that killed Henrik. In Red Door, it was revealed by Mikael that one of the main reasons he has been hunting Klaus down for centuries was because he blames Klaus for Henrik's death. Personality Not much was known about the personality of Henrik, being quiet and following around his older brothers, but like most of his siblings, he was afraid of his father, but at at the same time, he despise Mikael; because of how badly he treated his half-brother Klaus. During a full moon, Klaus and Henrik went to see the transformation of the werewolves, which proves that he was equally reckless as his half-brother. Henrik was apparently closer to Rebekah and Klaus than his other brothers. It was possible that Henrik inherited temperament from his father, like most of his siblings. Physical Appearance Henrik is of medium height with long dark brown hair and with dark brown eyes, he appears between 11-13. Henrik was never seen speaking in The Vampire Diaries or The Originals during the flashbacks, but it can be assumed that his voice had a European accent, much like his siblings. Relationships Niklaus Mikaelson Klaus was probably the favorite brother of Henrik. They both loved each other and Henrik admired Klaus, as his older half-brother. They went to see the werewolves transform during a full moon, which was fatal - resulted in Henrik's death. Klaus for years blamed himself for this event and out of all his family he was the most devastated by the loss of his beloved brother. Rebekah Mikaelson Henrik and Rebekah were probably very close. Together they watched the "fight" between Klaus and Elijah, with a laugh, wondering which one of them will win. Like Klaus, she was devastated by Henrik's death, but she didn't blame his older half-brother - on the contrary, she comforted him. Esther Mikaelson Esther loved her youngest son very much. After his death, she was devastated and to save her other children, she turned them into vampires. The departure of Henrik was therefore the direct cause of this event. Klaus confirmed that Henrik's death actually drove his mother insane. Mikael Little is known about the relationship between Henrik and Mikael, but like most of his siblings, he was afraid of his father. Probably he also angry and despise him because of how he treated his older half-brother, Klaus. However Mikael loved very much his youngest son (though he probably did not show it). For hundreds of years, he blamed Klaus for his death, which was one of the reasons why the oldest of the Original Vampires hunted his step-son throughout the centuries. Appearances TVD Season 3 *''Ordinary People'' (Flashback) TO Season 1 *''Always and Forever'' (Archive Footage) TO Season 2 *''Every Mother's Son'' (Mentioned) *''Red Door'' (Mentioned) *''Wheel Inside the Wheel'' (Mentioned) TO Season 3 *''Wild at Heart'' (Archive Footage) Name *'Henrik (''In ''Elder Futhark: ''ᚺᛖᚾᚱᛁᚲ') 'is the Scandinavian version of "Henry", meaning "''ruler of the home". *'Mikaelson (''In Elder Futhark: ''ᛗᛁᚲᚨᛖᛚᛋᛟᚾ)' is Scandinavian and means "Son of Mikael". Trivia *Henrik is the only member of the Mikaelson Family to appear only in flashbacks. *Klaus implies that his death actually drove his mother insane. *His actor, Devon Allowitz, is the son of Michael A. Allowitz, a director for both TVD and TO. *Michael Narducci stated that Henrik was a witch, but untapped which is why he did not go to the Other Side when killed.Narducci's tweet *Henrik is the only Mikaelson who has not cheated death. *Although he physically appeared, he never spoke a word on screen (on either of the shows) - and so, the sound of his voice is unknown. *Henrik is the only Mikaelson sibling who has not met his older sister, Freya. Gallery |-|Season 3= henrick 1.jpg henrick 2.jpg henrick 3.jpg|Henrik's dead body henrick 4.jpg|Henrik being carried by Klaus henrick 5.png|Henrik as a mortal boy 061.png 20111104074905!Henrick.png ordinary-people-15.png Screenshot_2119.jpg Screenshot_2120.jpg Screenshot_2121.jpg Screenshot_2122.jpg Screenshot_2126.jpg Screenshot_2128.jpg Screenshot_2115.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Season One Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Deceased Category:Witches Category:Supernatural Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Three Characters Category:The Originals Season Three Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters